When Houses Collide
by The Stig's Daughter
Summary: SuperWhoLock meets the world of Harry Potter. We've got basically everyone from Sam and Dean to Sherlock and John to Amy, Rose, Martha, and Donna . Let's see what happens "when houses collide".
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Dean!" Sam Winchester said out of breath. "The train's leaving!" Both brothers quickly ran past all the parents that were waving their children good-bye from Platform 9 3/4 to jump onto the moving train. Sam hopped on first, followed closely by Dean.

"We…we made it," Sam said, trying to catch his breath. "I told you we would," panted Dean. "Come on," he slung his bag over his shoulder, still breathing hard, "time to find some seats." Sam lifted his two suitcases and followed his brother.

They walked down the very thin corridor to find Sherlock and John. Dean suddenly stopped (Sam running into him) as he found their friends in one of the train booths, sitting opposite each other. He slid open the door and plopped next to Sherlock as Sam put up his suitcases. " 'Sup guys," Dean said, plopping his bag next to him.

Sherlock shook his head slightly in disapproval as John greeted them both. "So, what kept you guys _this_ year?" "Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock said casually. Dean rolled his eyes saying, "Oh God, you're not gonna do that deducing thing to me are you?" Sherlock ignored him. "You and your brother have perspired showing that you had difficulty getting here. Probably due to the fact that you both were running 'surprisingly' late."

"How does he do that?" Sam asked John. "He saw you running across the station," John replied. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we would've been on time if _someone_ had already been packed," Sam said turning towards Dean. "We would've gotten here one way or another. We always do." Ever since they were first years the Winchester brothers had always been late to Platform 9 ¾ . Every. Single. Year. Now they were sixth years and nothing had changed.

"So what's new with you guys?" Sam asked. "Nothing much. But have you heard about this Tri-Wizard Tournament thing that's supposed to be going on at school?" John asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall was buzzing as the students drank in the news that the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament was taking place at Hogwarts. The headmaster also told the hall full of students about the great Yule Ball that accompanied it (as was tradition). This came as quite a surprise to them. Rarely anything happened at their "humble school". Food was conjured onto the tables, leaving them to chat excitedly about the tournament, but more importantly, the ball.

THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE

"Well that was…unexpected," Dean said, piling food onto his plate. "I knew about the Tournament, but I didn't know it'd come with a ball," John said, sitting across from the Winchester brother. "Does that mean we have to wear suits and stuff?" Dean inquired. "I think so," John answered. "This is gonna be a disaster."

"What do you mean?" Dean said with a mouthful of food. "Well, I – I just…" John tried to whisper over the chatter of the other students. "You know I'm not good with girls," he said. Dean chuckled. "You're lucky you've got a friend like me. First of all, they're not girls anymore, they're women. Sixth years, John, sixth years," he smiled. "Now, is there anyone at all that you find attractive?" Dean asked.

"Ummm…" John said nervously as he looked around the hall. Dean took a drink of his pumpkin juice (which he mixed with a little alcohol) then sighed, "Let's narrow this down. What about a Gryffindor woman?" "I don't know, Dean," answered John, as he drummed his fingers nervously next to his empty plate.

"Well, we'll find you one sooner or later," Dean continued to talk with his mouth full. John finally started to gather food on his plate as he asked, "What about you, then?" "What about me?" "Have you got your eye on somebody?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah," John laughed, "knowing you, you'd probably bring at least _two_ girls." "Yeah," Dean said unenthusiastically, "typical me." John noticed that his friend had stopped eating, even though he still had plenty of food left on his plate. "You okay?" John asked slowly.

Dean was about to speak when all of a sudden a red-haired girl sat in the empty seat next to John. "Hi boys!" "Hi Donna," they said in unison. "Where have you been?" John asked, as Donna adjusted into her seat. "These benches are so uncomfortable," she muttered to herself. "Sorry, what'd you say?" she asked, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"I said where've you been? It's almost time to head back to the dorms," John said, looking down at his watch. "Had to help Professor Sprout. Nasty business, plants are. Disgusting," she said with a sour look on her face. "Anyways," she continued, "how are my boys?"

"Well, Dean was about to say something-" "No I wasn't," Dean interrupted him. "Yes you were. We were talking about-" "Well, I think I'm gonna turn in," Dean interrupted again. "Pretty tired from the train ride and all. I'll catch you later Donna." He left the table with a fake yawn.

Donna turned and gave him one of her infamous looks that demanded an explanation. "Don't look at me," John continued. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate, telling him about how she almost got killed by a plant earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

THE RAVENCLAW TABLE

"A Ball, huh? Sounds right up your alley," Sam smiled at his friend. "I should say the same about you," Sherlock answered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. "It means that he's jealous because you have a life outside of our little group," said a blonde girl sitting next to the Winchester. "I don't appreciate your jesting Grace," Sherlock retorted.

Grace Holloway was one of the smartest students in their whole house, hoping one day to be a doctor and work in the Infirmary. "Jesting? Who says that?" Grace teased. Sherlock only put up with her because she was Sam's friend and had proven herself as clever as they were…almost.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Sherlock, Grace. This Ball sounds disgusting," a girl sitting next to Sherlock said, shaking her head in disapproval. Sam laughed, "I should've seen that coming." "Ace, are you seriously siding with Sherlock?" asked Grace. "He's the only one that isn't acting like this stupid Ball is the biggest thing ever," Ace said, taking a bite out of a turkey leg.

Her real name was Dorothy but she was just known as Ace, by everybody. Including the professors. She was the biggest tomboy Hogwarts had ever seen with hobbies that included making her own explosives and being quite possibly the greatest female Beater in the history of Hogwarts Quidditch.

"Well, as for me personally, I can't wait. What about you Sam?" Grace nudged him lightly. "I don't know. I mean, it'd be weird going alone." Grace laughed, "You don't have to go alone. I'm sure plenty of girls are dying to go with you." "You _are_ quite a looker," Ace said, taking another bite from her turkey leg. Sam just smiled and shook his head.

"Actually the probability of Sam going alone is quite high," Sherlock said. "He has too many admirers." "I don't get it," Ace said, helping herself to another plate. Sherlock rolled his eyes. He always wondered how she got placed into Ravenclaw. She always seemed a little out of place in their house.

"It means," sighed Sherlock, "that all of his googly-eyed admirers will all have the same traits; giggly, immature schoolgirls who only think about how to attract the opposite sex. Which frankly is quite disturbing. And since they're all the same…" "He won't have much of a choice," Ace finished. "Correct," Sherlock replied.

"Well, you can do the smart thing and not go at all," said Ace. Sam chuckled knowing that she was probably right. There was no one for him.


	4. Chapter 4

THE HUFFLEPUFF TABLE

"A ball! Oh this is so exciting!" Rose clapped her hands together. "I need to start looking at dresses and God knows how long it'll take me to find shoes and…"

Martha just tuned her out. She knew that her friend could talk to herself for at least an hour. Rose Tyler and Martha Jones; it was a wonder they were friends. They couldn't be more different. Rose, the popular blonde who had not a speck of common sense but was strangely gifted in the art of Divination. And Martha, the low-laying dark-skinned beauty who had enough brains for the both of them.

They met because, "shockingly", Rose needed tutoring for her Astronomy class, among other things. In fact, Martha was one of the few reasons that she made it to her sixth year and for that she was forever grateful.

"Right Martha?" Rose finally said. "Oh, sorry, what was that?" Martha said, turning her attention back to her friend. Rose continued happily, "I said, you're going right? I can't go without my best friend!" she flashed a perfect smile. "Yeah, I guess," Martha said, amused by how happy her friend got when she said this.

"What about you, Molly?" Rose said enthusiastically to a small girl sitting across from her. "Oh, I…I don't know. Probably not." Rose gasped. "But you have to! I bet you'd look beautiful if you'd let me fix your hair and help you pick out a dress and I could buy you some..." she started talking to herself again.

Martha looked from Rose to Molly and laughed. They were such a strange bunch. "You should just go," Martha said as Rose continued to talk to herself. "I'll probably be busy with exams and stuff anyway," Molly said, trying to find any excuse not to go. "Besides, no one will want to take me," she said lowering her eyes.

This caught Rose's attention. "Don't you talk like that! You're not ugly." Martha winced, knowing that her bouncy blonde friend didn't mean for her compliment to come out like that. Molly was okay with it though. She never did find herself attractive.

Martha cleared her throat trying to break the awkward tension. "So, who's the lucky guy you want to ask Rose?" "Well," she said in between bites of her salad, "I was thinking about that Winchester fellow at the Ravenclaw table." "Sam?" Molly asked. "That's the one!" Rose said happily.

"You know him?" asked Martha. "Yeah, we've had a few classes together over the years. He's actually very smart. As a matter of fact I think he skipped a grade," Molly answered. Rose gave Sam a lustful look. "Wow, beauty and brains. That's my kind of man." Even Molly laughed at Rose's sudden love of the young Winchester. "Well, I think you'd make a great couple," Martha said, egging her friend on. "We would wouldn't we!" she said happily.

Martha and Molly then engaged in a discussion about their Potions class, which Rose found incredibly boring. After she finished her salad, she decided to change the topic back to the Yule Ball. "Speaking of Potions, who do you want to take Martha?"

"What?" Martha asked. "The ball! Who do you want to take?" she asked again. "Are you still with that?" Martha asked, finishing her plate. "Of course!"

"Can we just give it a rest, Rose?" Martha sighed. "How about this, if you tell me I won't bring up the ball for the rest of the week," Rose said with a serious face. "Fine," Martha agreed. "To be honest, I was thinking of going alone." "Alone?!" Rose said with a shocked face.

Martha laughed, "Yes. There's nothing wrong with that." Rose did a tisk tisk noise. "Be that way then. Well, at least I know who Molly's going with." Molly almost choked on her fruit. "What? I'm not going with anyone. I didn't even know I was going."

Rose laughed, "Your little crush on him is so cute, you know that? Look, you're blushing just talking about him." "I…I don't know who you're talking about," Molly stuttered. Martha shook her head saying, "Molly, it's been six years. There's no point in hiding it. Especially around us." Molly sighed and turned around to look at Sherlock who was talking to Ace, no doubt making another deduction.

Ever since she had first met him, Molly was head over heels for him. It didn't matter that he barely noticed her. Just the fact that he knew her name was enough for her. Martha and Rose just wished that she would speak up and tell him how she felt. But that would probably never happen.


	5. Chapter 5

THE SLYTHERIN TABLE

There was another woman looking at Sherlock. THE woman. "I didn't know this year would be so…interesting," she slyly smiled. "You're not thinking of hitting on my baby brother are you?" Mycroft Holmes snidely asked.

The woman, Irene Adler, turned back to her classmates and gave them a sharp smile. "Boys, don't tell me you're not interested in this Ball as much as I am." Jim Moriarty just tossed an apple back and forth, humming to himself a Mozart tune. "Mycroft?" Irene then turned to the seventh year. "Well it certainly seems to be … different."

"Well I'm sure you'll find a nice fellow to take and…" "Fellow?" Mycroft interrupted as Jim dropped his apple from laughing. "Sorry," she falsely apologized, "I just thought, since you haven't had any action in three years…"

"Stop picking on him. We can't all sleep with almost every person in our class…male or female," Jim said. This time it was Mycroft's turn to laugh. Irene narrowed her eyes at Jim, "And I recall one of them was you, prick." Jim opened his arms Jesus-style saying, "Sticks and stone, love."

Irene rolled her eyes, knowing that it was pointless to try and insult him anymore. "You could always take Anderson," Mycroft said to her, nonchalantly pointing at one of the sixth years sitting further down the table. "I'm eating, Mycroft. Don't make me sick," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sighed with frustration. "I don't understand this Ancient Runes homework, Martha." "I thought you were working on Astronomy," whispered Martha. The library seemed extra quiet that evening. "I gave up on that ages ago. Do you mind if I take a quick peek at your homework?" Martha took out a paper with neatly written runes on them and handed it to her friend. "Martha, you're amazing!" Rose said, hastily scribbling down Martha's work.

Usually Martha would actually try and teach Rose the lesson all over again but she was tired from working on her Divination paper all night. Just as she was packing up her things Rose grabbed her wrist. "Look! It's Sam!" Martha yawned looking over at the person Rose was staring at. "Yeah, so?"

"Here's my chance. He likes smart girls right? Bring him over here so he can see me working," Rose whispered. "Umm…Rose, maybe you should try and ask him another time," Martha said slowly, knowing that her friend wasn't particularly gifted at schoolwork.

"Nonsense, I have your work with me here after all," she replied smiling. "Well, how do I bring him over here?" Martha asked, unwillingly obliging to Rose's request. "Oh, you'll think of something. You're smart." Rose pulled her hair into a ponytail claiming that it made her look smarter.

Martha walked over to the Winchester who was searching the shelves for a book on Hogwarts history for one of his classes. "Hey…Sam," she said, still trying to think of how she was going to lure him toward Rose. "Hi, Martha, right?" he answered.

"Yeah, umm…so, what book are you looking for?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. "Just a Hogwarts history book. But I can't find a single one." "Well, you can always borrow mine," she said pulling a thick book from her bag. "I don't need it for a while anyway."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much. I couldn't find a single copy and…wait, do you have Professor Litbull too?" he asked, as he slowly took the thick book Martha handed him. "Yeah, at 3," she replied.

"Hey, me too!" he said rather too excitedly. A nearby librarian shushed him, making Martha laugh. They kept their voices low as they continued to talk about their class. It was about 10 minutes into their conversation when Martha remembered the reason she was there in the first place.

"Oh," she said suddenly, then turned to look back at the table where she left Rose. But it was empty. Oh God she's gonna be in one of her moods when I get back to the dorms, thought Martha. "Something wrong?" Sam asked, giving her a slightly worried look. "I've just…gotta get back to my dorm. Sorry," she apologized. Though she didn't know why.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around then," he said giving an awkward wave.


	7. Chapter 7

John thumbed through his Potions book while Sherlock was getting materials ready. They were paired up with each other every year in Potions class when working on assignments (except for the hellish fourth year when Sherlock was paired with Anderson and John with Rose). Sherlock put a few ingredients into their cauldron, then cleared his throat. "John…you're going to the ball with Donna Noble, correct?"

"Yes," John said confusedly. Sherlock never brought up the topic of the Yule Ball. In fact, he tried avoiding it every time someone brought it up in a conversation. "How?" Sherlock asked. John was wondering if he heard his Potions partner correctly. "What do you mean?"

Sherlock sighed frustratingly, "How did you ask her?" John stared wide-eyed at Sherlock. Did he just ask him for girl advice? No. That's impossible. Some fumes must've made him act like…not himself. "Was it difficult?" Sherlock continued.

"Umm…kind of, but, not really. I've known her for a long time," John answered, still trying to take in the fact that he was having this conversation with Sherlock Holmes. A silence fell over the two students before Sherlock continued, "You never answered me, John." "Oh, umm…I…what was the question again?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "How do I ask a girl to accompany me to the ball?" he asked slowly. It sounded like he was choking on each word. "I'm not sure I'm the one you should ask." "Why?" snapped Sherlock. He was starting to get a little impatient. "Well, I learned everything I know from Dean Winchester," John answered.

"_Dean_?" Sherlock thought for a moment. "Of course. It's so obvious you idiot," he scolded himself. "I still remember some stuff though," John said. Sherlock looked down at his friend, who was inches shorter than he was. He would've rather talked to Dean about this but he wanted to put his plan into action as soon as possible.

"Fine," sighed Sherlock. "Okay," John said, completely ignoring the cauldron bubbling over with hot water, "rule one is to never ask her in front of her friends. Wait until she's alone." That makes sense, Sherlock thought. "And, ummm, flatter her tremendously. They like that." John didn't add that that trick didn't work on Donna.

"Look confident, even if you're not and don't forget to…" John kept listing rule after rule. Sherlock remembered them all easily. He had never thought of Dean as one for following any type of rules.

Before they both knew it class was over and they had done basically nothing work-wise. The professor walked by, evaluating everyone's potions. "Okay Holmes, Watson, let's see what you…" he trailed off when all he saw was a cauldron overflowing with extremely hot water and a few burnt ingredients.

His face was blank as he pointed towards the door. Sherlock and John took that as their cue to leave.

They both laughed as they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

As their laughing subsided John asked, "So, what was all that back there anyway? Asking about how to -"

"Experiment," Sherlock interrupted. John gave his friend the look he always gave him when he wanted to know more about something. Sherlock complied, "It's an infatuation experiment. That's all you need to know."

John smiled and said, "So you've finally found someone. It's about time." "Don't be absurd," Sherlock replied, "_I'M_ not the one who's in love. I just need to find someone who is…or will be once I ask them. I want to see what infatuation does to the mind."

"That's not how it works, Sherlock. Women don't automatically fall in love with you just because you ask them out," explained John. Sherlock became agitated when he heard this. He would never understand emotions. But one way or another he was determined to make his experiment work.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain and wind were harsh today of all days. The two teams, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, were toughing it out on the Quidditch field. "Come on! Let's go Gryffindor! Wrong way, Williams! Jesus, I'd be a better Seeker than you!" Dean yelled from the stands. He always got fired up while watching his team play.

John and Donna stood on his left side, also cheering their team on while the stinging rain blew even harder. "You got this, Ace!" Sam yelled to his friend, partly to tick Dean off, as he was standing by his brother's right side. "Shut up, Sammy. We may be tied but that's only because WILLIAMS IS SUCKING," he yelled, putting emphasis on the last part of his sentence.

All of a sudden, a perky blonde stepped quickly through the sea of fans ending up at the younger brother's side. "Hi Sam," Rose said batting her eyelashes and trying to keep dry under her umbrella. "Hi," Sam replied. "Do I know you?"

Rose laughed. "No. I'm not in your house. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. I'm a Hufflepuff. I'm sure you've seen me around," she said, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Umm…sorry, I haven't," he said turning his attention back to the game.

Well that was rude, thought Rose. Maybe it was an American thing. She tried making conversation again, "So, who are you rooting for?" Sam looked down at his shirt which had a large Ravenclaw pin on it. Then he glanced over at the small Ravenclaw flag he was holding. "I'm rooting for my house. Ravenclaw," he said, wondering if she was kidding.

"Hey! Me too!" she replied happily. Sam looked her up and down (which Rose thought was his way of flirting). He knew why she was here. This was the fourth girl that had casually tried to make small talk with him to eventually ask him to the ball.

"Nice swing, Ace!" he yelled turning his attention back to the game. Rose's face fell. "Oh. You've got a girlfriend." "She's just my friend," Sam said, not taking his eyes off of the match. Rose perked up again. "So…do you have a girlfriend?" The young Winchester seriously thought about lying, but his conscious was too pure for that. "No I don't," he said, still not turning to look at her. Surely she must've gotten the hint that he didn't want to talk to her now. Then again, he thought, she did ask what team I was rooting for despite the clear signs. "Well, I thought you might like to take me to the-"

"Listen, Rose," he said turning towards her, "I'm sure you're a very sweet girl and all but I'm really not interested," he said, wiping rain from his face.

The perky Hufflepuff had lost her perk as her shoulders fell. Sam felt terrible. He'd never flat out told a girl he wasn't interested before she even asked him. "Okay… that's fine," Rose sobbed. He couldn't tell if it was tears or just a little rain that blew underneath her umbrella. Before he could apologize she took off. "Damn it," he muttered to himself.

He was glad that no one around noticed their conversation. Everybody was too busy watching the game. At least that's what he thought.

He didn't notice two Slytherins standing two seats behind him chuckling to themselves. Anderson and his girlfriend, Sally Donovan had just seen everything that had happened. "Wait until the others hear about this," they sneered.


	9. Chapter 9

Ace plopped down in her usual spot next to Sherlock during dinner. "Hey, congrats on the win today, Ace!" Sam exclaimed. "Thanks. Came with a price though." Ace lifted up her sleeve to reveal a giant bruise covering the upper part of her arm. "Damn Bludger," she muttered. "Did you go to the Infirmary?" he asked.

Ace laughed. "Good one, Sam. I just had our medical expert look at it," she said pointing to Grace.

"Speaking of, where were you today during the game?" asked Sam. "She was sitting in the back row with her boyfriend of just about two weeks now. She didn't want to 'introduce' him to us yet. Apparently it's too early in the relationship and we're not the best of people to hang around. A rowdy Quidditch player, one of only two strange Americans in the school (no offense), and a genius who others claim is a psychopath," Sherlock quickly remarked.

"You weren't even at the game," said Sam. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but Grace held up her hand, "You know what I've had enough deductions for the night."

Sherlock gave her a grumpy look as she stole the opportunity for him to show off.

"Well, that's one down two to go," Ace said with her mouth full. Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, it's gonna stay that way. I'm going alone and Sherlock's probably not going at all." Sherlock sighed, "You Winchesters. Always jumping to conclusions."

"You're going?" asked a surprised Grace. "And they say I'm good with deductions," he said sarcastically. "But I take it you're not going with anyone," said Sam.

Sherlock remained silent and finally started to eat his tiny portion of food. Sam's jaw dropped as the girls were giggling. "You're going with someone?!" asked Sam.

"It's for an experiment," Sherlock mumbled. "Oh man! Who is it?" Ace asked excitedly. "Well…I haven't really…gotten that far yet." "Well get a move on, kid. Girls are getting less and less single each day. They talk about it in the dorms all the damn time," Ace said, annoyed at the fact that she would probably have to hear more tonight before she went to sleep.

He mumbled harshly to himself. Grace felt sorry for him. She wanted to help him find a girl, but besides their group, John, and Dean, she'd never met a person who even _liked_ Sherlock.

All of a sudden, she saw a small girl from the Hufflepuff table staring at Sherlock with a lovestruck look. The girl noticed Grace looking at her and quickly turned around. It was as if some god of luck just happened to walk by. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Sherlock, I know someone you can take," she said smiling. Sherlock (along with Sam and Ace) gave her a quizzical look. Grace merely pointed at the Hufflepuff who was staring at Sherlock a minute ago.

He turned around and saw the girl Grace was pointing at. Automatically he was making deductions; not even having to look at her face. Hold on a minute. He knew that girl. He had her in one of his classes. He turned back around. "Molly Hooper?" he asked.

"Oh good! You already know her!" Grace said. Sam just ate in silence. This night was getting stranger and stranger. "Well, I don't have any type of relationship with her except for the time she needed help with a Transfiguration spell back in our third year."

"Looks like she was interesting enough to remember," Ace said getting a third plate of food. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I remember everyone I meet." "Well it looks like she finds you quite interesting. She was looking at you with a very distinct look," Grace continued. "A lot of girls give him weird looks," Ace laughed, nudging Sherlock.

How am I acquaintances with Ace, Sherlock asked himself. He didn't have friends (except perhaps Sam and John), just acquaintances.

"Just something to think about," Grace smiled. "I have a brilliant idea," said Sam, "let's change the subject." He knew Sherlock was starting to get even more out of his comfort zone than usual. His friend gave him a slight grateful look.

As they started talking about Ace's injury, Sherlock was thinking about what would happen if he _did_ ask Molly to accompany him to the ball. That wouldn't mean they'd be dating would it? Emotions. Why did they have to be so difficult?

However, she did seem like a fair specimen. Could be worse, he thought to himself. He wanted to turn around and get another glance at her but he'd never hear the end of it from the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm just saying, if we lost Williams and brought in a new player we could've easily won that game," Dean said to John as the two Gryffindors were walking to their dorms. They were coming from a "quick smoke" outside and it was now well past curfew.

John answered, "Dean, you've got to learn how to…"

But both students stopped dead in their tracks. They turned a corner to see a horrible sight. A Slytherin boy had a poor girl pinned up against a wall. They couldn't make out faces because of the shadows the moonlight was casting. Both John and Dean heard muffled cries as the boy cupped his hand around her mouth and got a little too friendly with her.

John looked up at Dean with a worried look. But Dean had an entirely different look. His face was turning red with anger. He shoved his books into John's arms and took off towards the Slytherin.

The boy didn't see Dean coming as he tackled him harshly to the ground. He put both knees on his chest to pin him down. "You son of a bitch! Don't…lay…one…hand on her!" he yelled in between punches. He was going blind with fury as John ran up to the girl making sure she was okay.

His face fell as he saw that the victim was none other than their own fellow Gryffindor, Amy Pond. Tears were pouring down her face nonstop. Although she wasn't a close friend of either of them it broke John's heart to see her this way. Dean was still throwing punches left and right as a professor ran towards them.

"Winchester!" the professor yelled, pulling Dean off of the almost unconscious student. Dean became even angrier when he saw who it was. Jim Moriarty.

He tried pulling away from the professor but to no avail. He looked up at the professor that was clutching the back of his shirt, nearly choking him. It was Professor Abra, the head of Gryffindor house.

The professor then pulled Moriarty off of the floor by his collar, the same way as Dean. "Explain yourselves, NOW!"

Dean knew not to mess with Professor Abra. But right now, he didn't care what the professor thought of him. Dean knew he did the right thing. "I can explain, sir," John spoke up as he stood next to Amy. "Moriarty," John said with a disgusted tone, "attacked Miss Pond. Dean and I happened to walk past and…well, he kind of took matters into his own hands."

"This true?" Abra asked both students fiercely. "Every word," Dean spat out. "Possibly," Moriarty said weakly. His face was covered in blood (which Dean was fairly proud of).

Everybody stood there in silence for a minute before Abra spoke, startling John. "Watson, escort Miss Pond back to the dorms. And you two…" he narrowed his eyes at both of them, "are coming with me."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was trying to focus on his work while a group of girls sat giggling and staring at him from the other end of the Great Hall. He thought at least here during study hall he would get some work done. But no. He was sick and tired of all these girls following him around.

All of a sudden a pile of books fell onto the seat opposite him, leaving a loud echo to ring across the quiet hall. He looked up expecting to see yet another giggling girl but was surprised when he laid his eyes upon Martha.

"Sorry," she apologized, picking up her books and organizing them on the table. Sam laughed, "You're fine." Martha sat down. "I just didn't want to ruin your train of thought." "Trust me, you're not," he replied, jerking his head towards the gaggle of girls.

Martha laughed, "Hey, you're not the only who has to deal with them." Sam gave her one of his infamous confused looks. "Every single girl in my dorm talks about you," she explained. "It's always Sam this and Sam that. No offense but it gets kind of annoying hearing about how your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world and how your hair 'flows in the wind'," she imitated.

"My hair flows in the wind?" They laughed realizing how ridiculous people could be. "Yeah, everybody except Molly. Her mind is…elsewhere." Although Martha didn't know it, Sam knew exactly where Molly's mind was.

They both worked in silence for about 15 minutes before Sam lifted his head and looked at Martha. She looked up from her book, feeling his gaze. "When you say everyone in your dorm besides Molly…doesn't that include…"

She widened her eyes. "No, no, no," she said quickly. "You misunderstood me. I- I- meant…"

Sam smiled as she stumbled over her words, which only made her stutter even more. He was only a friend. Wasn't he?

He packed his books and stood up, but before walking away he leaned in towards Martha and whispered, "Well, when the girls are talking about me tonight you can mention that you're already going with me." He winked then walked away not looking back.

Martha sat there stunned in silence. Had that really just happened? Did Sam Winchester just…?

She smiled to herself and continued with her work. Or at least she tried to. Her mind was elsewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

You can do this, Sherlock thought to himself. It's just a simple question. Would you accompany me to the ball? He was walking towards Molly Hooper who was talking with Rose in the misty courtyard.

He went through a battle plan in his head.

First, get her alone. Next, ask her smoothly but confidently. John also mentioned that he shouldn't tell her that she's part of an experiment…ever. Finally, he'd have to be clear that they were not as everybody would say "going steady." This was only for one night.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the girls. Molly immediately stopped talking. "Rose, do you mind if I talk to Molly alone?" he asked in that deep voice of his. "Sure," sniffed Rose. She had obviously been crying. "I'll see you in the dorms, Molly," she said walking away sadly.

Sherlock and Molly stared at each other awkwardly. Pull yourself together, Sherlock told himself. Why shouldn't he be nervous? This was his first time asking a girl to accompany him…anywhere. And he definitely knew that Molly wouldn't (couldn't) start a conversation.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Molly, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" he said quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Molly stood wide-eyed. At first she thought she was dreaming. She had to be. Sherlock would never ask her out. Nobody would. This was just a weirdly vivid dream. "Molly?" Sherlock only made it worse by saying her name.

She forgot how to speak. Everything about him was so perfect. His eyes, his hair, and his voice.

Wait a minute…had she answered him yet?

"Umm…y- yes," she stuttered nervously. "However I would like to point out that this does not in any way affect the small relationship we already have," he added. "Oh," Molly responded. She should've known that there was a catch.

At least she got a date to the ball. With none other than Sherlock Holmes. "I understand," she said lowering her eyes. "Okay...I'm...um, glad you understand," Sherlock said awkwardly. John didn't say how to leave the person. Do you have to say something charming? Or just leave suddenly?

He did the latter. Before Molly knew it he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock alone with Molly. He was definitely asking her out, thought Rose. She sighed thinking about how Sam had dumped her before they even started dating. She had been depressed about it for days. And what was worse was that he was going with her best friend. Well, ex-best friend.

Her friends said that she was overreacting. But she knew without a doubt that Martha meant to do it on purpose.

"Hey Rosebud," Irene yelled over a crowd of students, "why so sad?" "Maybe it's because she can't even get a Mudblood to go with her to the ball," sneered Donovan who was leaning against the wall next to Irene.

Some of the students looked over at Rose and started whispering.

"Did you hear me Rosy?" Irene yelled. "She's too depressed..dumb blonde," Donovan commented. "Shut up," Rose said, wiping away tears.

"Are you going to ask little Sam to rescue you?" Donovan continued.

"Hey sluts," a voice came from behind Rose. "Martha?" Rose was shocked to see her fellow Hufflepuff staring at Irene and Donovan angrily. "Oh look, it's the one who actually GOT Winchester," Donovan said. "Not much of a triumph," Irene commented.

Rose started crying again. Martha looked from her friend to the sneering girls. She could feel her temper rising as she stormed over to them. "Oh look, you've made her angry," Irene laughed.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground - she didn't expect to get hit in the jaw. Martha then swung at Donovan, who only dodged it by running away. Martha was about to hit Irene again but the headmaster rounded the corner.

Immediately they both started smiling at each other, pretending that they were friends. "Remember, you started this game," Irene said through a fake smile. "And I'll finish it," Martha answered, smiling, as she walked back to Rose.

"Thanks," Rose said quietly. "Just because you're not friends with me doesn't mean I'm not friends with you," Martha answered. Rose looked confused "Huh?"

Martha laughed. She had actually missed being around Rose. "Sorry that I, you know, hated you for a few days," the blonde said. "It's just…it's Sam Winchester!"

"It's okay. But to be fair, he asked me." "Really? Kitty Riley told me that you asked him," said Rose. God, I can't believe I'm involved with all this girl drama, Martha thought. "Well, I didn't.

"Well, then that changes everything…oh, and I wouldn't open the red envelope in your mail tomorrow." Martha sighed. "It's a Howler isn't it?"


	14. Chapter 14

"So what happened last night?" John asked his friend over breakfast. Dean sighed, "I'm just happy they didn't expel me." "That doesn't answer my question, Dean."

"Well, let's just say I got off better than Moriarty did – he got suspended for the rest of the year," Dean said proudly. "Well, what happened to you?" John asked getting irritated.

"I just got detention for the rest of the year. Geez, relax," Dean said casually. John pressed on. "Well what about your parents?"

"My parents? What about them?" Dean asked. "Well, aren't you afraid of what they'll do when they hear about this. I mean, I've met your dad and he's pretty…intimidating."

Dean laughed. "I'm not worried about them. I've done worse. They'll understand."

All of a sudden, a red-haired girl sat next to him. "Donna, can you tell your boyfriend to…"

Dean stopped talking when he turned and realized that he wasn't talking to Donna Noble. He was talking to Amy Pond. "Hello Dean," she said smiling. "Hi…Amy," he said.

John looked at Dean's face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never did get a chance to thank you two for saving me last night," she said, still looking at Dean. "No problem," he answered nervously. John was very amused. The great Dean Winchester getting nervous around a girl. This was too good.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked sweetly. "Not...you know...not really. No." "Great. Meet you outside the common room at 8?" she asked. "Sure," Dean answered, his voice shaking a little.

"Awesome," she said, using one of Dean's favorite words. "Well, I've got to dash. I'm late for my next class," she said getting up to leave. Dean never took his eyes off of her. "See you later, Dean." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then left the hall with a big grin on her face.

John finally let out the laugh he was holding in. "Oh my God. Dean, I've never seen you act like that!" "Like what?" he answered with a serious face. "You just sat there speechless!" "No I didn't," Dean answered.

"Oh yes, sorry. You did in fact say almost 1 whole sentence." "Shut up, John." "I think my favorite part was when _she_ asked _you_ out," John continued. Dean just continued eating his breakfast. He would never hear the end of it.

"Dean, just promise me one thing," John continued, "don't break her heart." "Why the hell would I do that?" he answered. "Well, I mean. You're not one for being in a relationship. You usually have at least two girls at a time and…"

"Well maybe I've changed," Dean snapped. It was then that John realized what his friend was trying to tell him on the first night they came back to school. "And how long have you wanted to make this change?" John asked. Dean sighed, "I met Amy last year and I just...haven't been able to stop thinking about her." John laughed. "That, my friend, is called love."


	15. Chapter 15

Irene sat in the back row of the class, not paying any attention at all to Professor Abra's lecture. She was still extremely pissed at Martha for bruising her jaw and to top it all off, she still hadn't found a reasonable person to go to the ball with. She filed her nails hoping to God that the professor would stop talking so she could go outside for a cigarette.

Then the professor said something that caught her attention. "Mr. Holmes, would you like to demonstrate?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, went to the front of the room unwillingly, picked up an empty cup and said, "Aguamenti." The cup filled with water and the professor clapped with delight. "Brilliant, Mr. Holmes! 5 points to Ravenclaw!" The class clapped unenthusiastically.

"Sherlock Holmes," Irene muttered to herself. She eyed him mischievously as he went back to his seat next to Dean. "Not bad…not bad at all."

When class finally ended Irene followed Sherlock and Dean until they went their separate ways. Finally, he was alone. "Hello, Mr. Holmes," she said smoothly from behind him as he walked up a stairwell. He ignored her and continued walking up the stairs. "Now that's not very nice Sherlock," Irene said still following him. "You're supposed to say hi back."

He turned around. "Hi. Happy now?" "Almost," she answered. "I just have a question to ask you." "The answer's no," he replied.

Irene smiled. "Well, I just didn't want you to go alone. Someone like you going stag? What a waste." A look of annoyance washed over his face as he answered, "I'm not going alone."

"Let me guess…experiment?" Irene raised an eyebrow. Sherlock looked surprised. How could she know that? Was he really that obvious? He just turned and continued walking up the tall stairwell. Irene stayed put with her arms crossed. "Well at least tell me who you're taking," she called up to him.

Sherlock sighed, "Molly." Irene laughed loudly. "Molly Hooper? You must really be desperate." Sherlock reached the top of the stairs and turned a corner, thankful that the Slytherin hadn't followed him.

He reached the middle of the corridor he was walking down, before...

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you." Irene was jogging towards him. "If you're here to taunt me…" "Of course not," she interrupted him. "I'm here to make your experiment worthwhile."

Sherlock stopped. Irene smiled slyly, knowing that she now had his full attention. "Now, I don't know exactly what your experiment is but I can assure that I would be a much more _interesting_ specimen than that meek little thing you're taking."

She has a point, thought Sherlock. She would also make his experiment more…challenging. He was seriously debating the idea of taking Irene instead. "Well?" she moved closer to him.

He made up his mind. "Fine."

She smiled triumphantly then ran her fingers lightly through his hair (making him feel rather uncomfortable). "Good choice," she said. After giving him a quick wink she strutted off.

He felt a weird feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain. It couldn't be guilt. He made sure to block out emotions.

He glanced outside one of the windows as he let out a heavy sigh. I can't believe this, he thought. I need advice. From Dean.


End file.
